ICE
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Smutty Kandy fic involving ice


ICE 

**Summary: **Smutty Kandy fic involving ice

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, sob!

Can I make ice hot? Well I've had a pretty good try and involving Kandy helps!

I was in Croatia when I wrote this and it was bloody hot so I was eating ice and sticking it down people's backs (sorry Tim!) then wham…inspiration!

It's probably my smuttiest smut fic (although it has a story round it) but I still don't get quite to the crunch…sorry guys! Well I get there but it's kind of off-screen lol! One day I will, maybe next time. I was pleased with it till I read all the new ones, which are sooo good. Ah well…enjoy anyway.

'God mom what are you wearing?' was Seth's response one hot Saturday morning when his mother came into the kitchen wearing only a stringy white bikini and a towel. 'Or rather, what are you not wearing?'

Kirsten shot her son a practised glare, 'I'm going tanning by the pool, I take it you haven't noticed it's about 100 degrees out there,' she said, reaching for the coffee pot.

'So you're drinking coffee?'

'Shut up.'

'Oooh, remind me not to cross The Kirsten before she's had her caffeine fix!'

Kirsten ignored him and turned to her other son. 'So what are your plans today Ryan?'

'We're going sailing,' Seth cut in.

'Yeah that,' Ryan agreed.

'Did I just hear the words 'Kirsten tanning' and 'boys sailing'?' asked a voice from the hall. A moment later a surf-dampened Sandy appeared in the kitchen and grinned at his wife's attire or lack of it. 'Nice bikini,' he murmured, all too audibly for his son.

'Euch dad! You know I'm surprised you encourage such promiscuous dressing,' Seth declared airily, 'it may result in unwanted attention.'

Ryan rolled his eyes but Sandy just laughed, 'True, except your mom's gonna be in the yard so this is for my benefit only.' He winked teasingly and bent to kiss Kirsten. 'When are you guys leaving anyway?'

'Now!' Seth screamed as his parents kissed, 'Right now. Just hold it there so I can get out the door without puking!'

This threat didn't seem to deter them and Ryan hurried after his brother. 'Have a nice day,' he called as he left but he didn't think they heard him.

'So…' Sandy said as the front door slammed, 'that's ensured Seth's too afraid to return until late on; we have the house to ourselves, what an unusual occurrence.' His wife smiled at him, 'Yeah, and I'm gonna take advantage of the peace and lie out by the pool.'

'All day?'

'Probably.'

'And tonight?'

'The hospital benefit on my dad's yacht.'

Sandy groaned, 'After that?' he asked desperately.

She smiled again, 'I think I'll be pretty tired don't you?'

'After sunbathing all day?' her husband's tone was incredulous, '…Oh you're such a tease.'

'Well maybe I won't tan _all_ day. God knows you're a distraction.' Her husband grinned, 'I love you, you know.'

'I love you too.'

After a late breakfast; bagels, coffee, the crossword and kisses, Kirsten stretched out on a sun lounger and after much coaxing Sandy was persuaded to join her. By mid afternoon he was restless. How Kirsten could lie there motionless for hours looking like a statue of a Greek goddess he did not know. It was hot, even by Californian standards and he was bored and thirsty. He groaned, rolling off his chair and heading for the kitchen. The drinks they'd had earlier had quickly lost the refreshing coolness from the fridge so this time he buried two bottles of beer in a bucket of ice. Kirsten was too all appearances asleep when he came back and Sandy couldn't resist trailing an ice cube down her spine. She gave a wild gasp, arching her back and flipping over, momentarily forgetting she'd untied her bikini. Sandy, needless to say, enjoyed the view.

'Sandy!' She cried, scrabbling for her top.'

'Leave it off,' he told her, handing her a beer. She cast him a patent Kirsten 'look'.

'What?' he asked, 'The Coopers don't live next door anymore and the Archers are in Hawaii.'

'I guess.'

'You guess? You _know_; they tried to get us to look after their damn Pekinese.' Kirsten laughed, 'Ugh. I hate that dog. Why on earth did they think I'd go near it?'

'I don't know, but seriously, why are we talking about the Archers' dog? There are better things we could be doing…'

'Like putting some more sun cream on my back?' she asked, smiling sweetly and turning back over. 'Thanks honey.'

'Not what I had in mind.'

'You wouldn't.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Kirsten flopped her head sideways to look at her husband, 'The answer's no Sandy; it's far too hot.' This was just an excuse for Sandy to run another ice cube down her arm. 'Don't,' she moaned half-heartedly but he ignored her, moving to perch on the end of her sunbed and letting the icy water trickle down her back and along her legs. 'S-s-saaandy.'

He popped an ice cube into his mouth and leaning forward to kiss her, twirling the ice between their tongues until it melted. Kirsten stopped complaining.

Sandy crushed another cube with his teeth as Kirsten rolled over to face him and kissed the shards from his mouth to hers. This distracted him while she fumbled for a handful of the rapidly melting ice herself and rubbed it down Sandy's back.

'Ah,' he yelled, startled by the sudden cold on his sun-warmed back.

'Fair's fair,' she said smirking. Sandy smiled, sliding himself over his wife. He settled an ice chip in the hollow of her throat then pushed it down between her breasts. Kirsten shivered as he circled her nipples with ice before kissing their hardened points. She let her arms languish above her head as he spread ice across her torso, pushing her hands into the icy water surrounding the ice in the bucket. Sandy had an ice cube between his teeth and was trailing it aggravatingly slowly down her stomach. She giggled as he twirled it round her belly button and let her icy fingers dance down his back and round onto his abdomen.

'Kir………_sten_!' he gasped as she paused for a split second at the waistline of his swim shorts before sliding downwards and catching his manhood, teasing it gently. The cold hands only making him harder faster as she rubbed a sliver of ice down his shaft. She backed off when she knew he was close, leaving Sandy groaning, and pushed the shorts down his legs. Sandy kicked them off and turned his attention to what was left of Kirsten's bikini, tossing it sideways across the patio.

She stiffened as she realised she was naked in the backyard, but the feeling of Sandy's hands sliding up between her legs was overpowering. As was the cold trail on her skin as he kissed another ice cube down her abdomen, down…down…and suddenly Kirsten wasn't thinking anymore.

His tongue, cold from the ice, was a contrast to her hot wetness and her back arched as he brought her close to climax again and again. 'Sandy,' she gasped, raking handfuls of ice down his back and tugging at his hair to pull him upwards. He kissed his way feverishly to her mouth again, pressing the ice on her chest against him so it melted. The water trickled in cool rivulets off their bodies as they met together, hard and fast under the Californian sun.

A steamy twenty minutes later Sandy rolled over to lie beside his breathless wife. 'You're so hot,' he said, his eyes roving down her body. Kirsten blushed a little and traced her hand across his broad chest. 'Well if that was meant to cool me down you've failed.

Sandy grinned. Feigning a kiss he scooped her up in his arms and took the two steps to the poolside. Kirsten shrieked as Sandy launched them both into the water. He expected her to surface furiously and yell 'Sanford _Cohen_' in her most domineering tone but she happened to be too busy choking. Kirsten spluttered vainly as her husband hurriedly thumped her on the back before depositing her on the patio again. It took a few minutes of choking and gasping for Kirsten to regain enough breath to berate her husband.

'_You_!' she yelled, shrugging off the hand that was stroking circles on her back, 'Go fetch me a towel.'

'But you're almost dry.'

'I'm still naked.'

'So? I'm sure anyone watching has seen enough.'

'Fine,' she said, crawling back over to the sun beds where she collapsed face down. Sandy dragged his chair closer to Kirsten's and then flopped down. She opened one eye and smiled at him, reaching over to rest on hand on his chest. He held it tightly but as the afternoon wore on his grip loosened. It was _very_ hot and the sun made him so sl-e-e-e-py.

Sandy was roused by the sound of his sons' voices. Startled by the realisation that they could find he and his wife naked, he struggled into his shorts. Kirsten was out for the count so he lifted her in a tangle of slender arms and legs and hurried towards the French windows of their bedroom, thanking providence when they were unlocked. He lay his wife on the bed and drew the sheet around her just as he heard Seth's cry of horror from the poolside.

Oh shit. He'd forgotten Kirsten's abandoned bikini.

'Well, no sign of anything amiss,' Seth had been saying as he and Ryan approached the pool house. 'Perhaps they managed to control themselves and did just lie by the pool all d…d…daaaaaaaaaaaaay!'

Ryan had seen it too and was frantically trying to think of excuses.

'_Please_ tell me that isn't my mother's bikini,' Seth whimpered.

'Maybe…maybe she…'

Sandy decided it was time to intervene; Ryan was an interesting shade of red while Seth looked decidedly green.

'Hey fellas, good sailing?' he asked jovially.

'Uh…yeah,' they said in unison, their eyes stilled fixed on the offending garment.

'Oops,' Sandy said, 'I was meant to peg that out for your mom but the phone rang so I just left them there,' he improvised quickly, smiling at his sons who were still looking at him in askance.

'I _would_ believe you, Jesus and Moses know I _want_ to believe you,' Seth moaned, 'but dad, your shorts are on back to front.'

'Oh my god have you _seen_ my sunburn?' Kirsten wailed from the bathroom where she was craning her neck round to look at her reddened back in the mirror.

'It's not that bad,' Sandy called thinking of the long red scratches down his own back. He didn't mind himself, it didn't hurt as such, at least not at the time, and there was something primal about it. But if Seth saw the marks and put two and two together he might just have a fit.

'You're not even looking.' Kirsten scolded.

Sandy wandered over, 'At least you don't have strap marks,' he offered.

'Doesn't matter; the Newpsies will have a field day as it is.'

'Aw sweetie, do you really care what those women think?'

'No…yes…oh I don't know.'

Sandy laughed, 'Well you shouldn't,' he said, rubbing after-sun lotion into her shoulders. 'You're more beautiful, more intelligent and far more sexy than any of them.' Kirsten failed to keep pouting.

'I'm still blaming you for this Sanford Cohen,' she declared. 'If you hadn't distracted me none of it would have happened and I wouldn't have fallen asleep and got burnt.'

'But we wouldn't have had that rather spectacular poolside sex,' Sandy murmured, trailing kisses down her neck, 'I'd say that was worth it.' Kirsten turned round in her husband's arms and kissed him quickly before pushing away his hands which were working their way under her bath towel. '_We_, are gonna be late.'

'_We_,' Sandy mimicked, 'could just not go.'

'Can't,' she moaned as Sandy kissed her again. 'No…got to…my dad…the Newpsies…'

'Are these supposed to be excuses?' he asked, barely moving his lips from hers.

'You have a point.'

'Come on, let's stay home.'

'I suppose it would save me having to find a dress that hides my sunburn.'

'How about I promise round two?'

'If my sunburn can stand it.'

'You can go on top.'

Kirsten smiled; he had her. He knew she loved being in control. 'You win.'


End file.
